1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nozzle cartridge for injection molding which is installed between a wall adjoining a cavity and a counter platen and which, at the front projects with a registering portion into a recess of the cavity wall, and contacts the latter and, at the rear, contacts the counter platen. A spreader is arranged in a shell and a tip of the spreader ends in a nozzle orifice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,155, there is shown a nozzle cartridge of this type, wherein the spreader projects at the rear end from the shell into which it is screwed. The projecting end region of the spreader is accommodated in a recess of the counter platen. In the injection molding machine, the counter platen tends to move slightly in relation to the cavity wall, both in the direction of the central axis of the nozzle cartridge and at right angles to it. Since the shell is firmly located by the cavity wall and the spreader by the counter platen, even small movements affect the position of the spreader tip in the nozzle orifice which, in turn influences the plastic stream emitted from the nozzle orifice and which is therefore undesirable.